


A Year With You

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sleepy Cuddles, Writer Kim Jongdae | Chen, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: small collection of things i come up with whenever i get random bursts of inspirationgotta love xiuchen flufflots of cuddles and ‘i love you’s





	1. January

The aroma of coffee hit him as soon as he pushed open the door to the shop, greeted by muffled voices and the aquatinted clink of mugs. Jongdae sighed, and a soft subconscious smile settled on his lips. 

Café Universe was always warm with beige walls and brown furniture, one quarter occupied with couches and beanbags for comfort- the rest oak tables with matching chairs. The small shop was never too busy, nor was it ever empty, and somehow there was always the same old couple seated at the same table in front of the window. The people who worked there were as friendly as ever, Jongdae could even consider a few of them friends. 

After a moment he approached the counter, nodding lightly at the familiar face gleaming behind it. He smiled back and leant forward against the table, staring easily back at the man. 

"What can i get for you today?"

Jongdae hummed, looking away for a moment before meeting the brunets eyes again with a small pout. "You?"

The man deadpanned, earning a loud laugh from Jongdae. 

"You're stupid, you know that?" he whined, pulling out a small notebook from his apron pocket and scribbling something down. "I'll just make you your usual."

"Mm, please."

"And can you not, like-" he gestured vaguely, "be you while i'm working?"

"Are you calling me irresistible, Kim Minseok?" he teased, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. 

"No, Kim Jongdae, I'm referring to the fact that you're being unnecessarily cloy."

"You love me really." Jongdae refuted, pulling money from his pocket and handing it to the barista. 

"God- Your impatient ass couldn't wait another ten minutes. I'm almost done for the day." Minseok replied through a small yawn, quickly followed by faint laugh. "We can do whatever afterwards."

Jongdae nodded ardently, turning in search of a free place to wait. Slumping down at one of the tables he rested his head in his hands, foot habitually tapping the ground and gazing wistfully at Minseok as he worked.

 

A good forty five minutes later, Minseok’s shift ended. He began to untie his apron and glanced a small nod towards the male still waiting impatiently. Jongdae shot up from the table and sprinted towards him, taking the barista into his arms and burying his face in Minseok’s neck; swaying them both from side to side. 

“Jongdae- come on..”

The younger reluctantly pulled away, sliding his hands down to intertwine their fingers. 

The two of them left the café, contented smiles mirrored on their faces, and linked hands swinging happily between them.


	2. February

The room was almost silent. Small slivers of sunset peeked through the half opened curtains, lighting the room a soft yellow-orange. Every so often, a car would drive by, flashes of white from its headlights making the room glow for a few seconds, before it whipped away as fast as it came. 

A soft hum could be heard from the bundle of blankets thrown across the the top of the bed, the sound accompanied by quiet, comfortable breathing. 

Jongdae sat with his back propped against pillows, a book in his right hand, fingers buried in black locks on his left. Minseok lay sprawled on his stomach- his arms were wrapped loosely around Jongdae's waist, chin rested on the younger man's stomach as it rose and fell when he breathed. He closed his eyes while listening to the melodic sound, and falling drowsier as the gentle hand massaged through his hair.

“Chenchen..?” He whispered. 

“Minseokkie.”

“How would you feel about getting a cat?”

Jongdae sighed, placed his book down, and fixed his glasses. He looked down at his boyfriend and his contented, sleepy state with a light grin. “I don’t mind.”

The other pouted and opened an eye to glare at him. “Vague.”

“What do you want me to say..? ‘Oh Minseokkie-hyung, I have yearned for a cat baby for as long as i can remember, are you really suggesting we adopt one to improve our boring and lonely lives~?’”

Minseok rolled his eyes, reaching up to pinch Jongdae’s thigh. “The lonely part is right, you barely leave the apartment, and only do so in search of me or food.” he pinched his thigh again, “attention seeker.”

“A-ah- will there ever be a day where you don’t insult me..?” he wriggled around a bit, shaking the Minseok trapping his legs. 

The barista laughed as his head wobbled from side to side, too stubborn to move from the position. “We’ll get a cat..” he muttered happily, closing his eyes again and turning his head to squish his cheek against Jongdae’s stomach. 

“You know, you’re like a cat.” the blonde whispered, continuing to pet Minseok’s fluffy hair carefully. “You’re really cuddly when you’re tired, and your eyes are so bright and full of curiosity.” he chuckled softly. “It’s cute.” 

Minseok huffed, a small brush of hair tickling Jongdae’s skin where his shirt had riled up a little. “Have you seen yourself? You’re small and clingy too- and your lips..” Minseok smiled fondly. “We’d be the perfect cat dads.”

Jongdae laughed, “Of course we would..”

They fell asleep not long after, Minseok snuggled into Jongdae, a mess of limbs, extra blankets, and soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when i’ll have the next part up, as i’m working on around six different fics at the moment ><


	3. March

Row after row of neatly lined shelves were crowded with books, all arranged by alphabet and genre.  An obnoxious hush was held within the building, occasionally broken by a harsh cough or the repetitive tap of shoes on tiles.  An earthy scent was how he could describe the library. Though he never read much, he had become accustomed to the frequent exposure to a range of different books, and sure as hell grew familiar to the variety of dusty smells that filled the apartment. 

Minseok rounded a corner, walking slow and light on his feet as not to make too loud of a sound. His fingers bumped along the worn spines of each book situated down the length of one of the large shelves. He enjoyed the silence of the library. Never did he visit often, but he felt comfortable there; calm. 

Through the maze of racks and bookcases he came across a small seating area, dark couches with dips in the upholstery stood behind short wooden tables patterned with pen scratches and coffee stains. Minseok sat by one of them, leaning against the arm of the chair while he glanced around at the incredible number of novels. 

A sudden shuffling noise jolted him upright. He must've sat there for a quite some time if he had began to drift off. Minseok turned when he heard a thump followed by a few small grunts coming from the same direction. He stood and stumbled discreetly into one of the aisles in search of the source. 

Minseok's face split into a wide gummy grin, his hand shot up to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter.

A wide eyed Jongdae stared back at him, his arms struggling to hold about six- no, eight?- thick books. He was slightly hunched over, hands spread over the covers; trying to keep a grip on the items while another lay on the floor. His cheeks were dusted red, and a shy smile crept up his face. "Hi.."

“Got enough books there?” Minseok whispered with a giggle, reaching down to pick up the one that had fallen. 

“I promise- I-I was going to leave a few back,” Jongdae pouted, “These just looked good...”

After juggling the books between them both, Jongdae eventually settled on three to take home. “You need to control your obsession, you know.”

“It helps with writing, leave me alone..”

Minseok nudged his shoulder, “Are you sure it’s not another method to ignore me?”

Jongdae scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Why would i ever do that?”

They left the library soon after checking the books out. The weather was warmer, small pink cherry blossoms had began to grow. Spring was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kind of rushed, apologies ~


	4. April

"Minseokkie, are we there yet..?"

Minseok chuckled and turned around, hands jammed deep in his pockets and walking backwards. Jongdae was sulking behind, they had been walking for upmost an hour now, and Jongdae had no idea where they were even going! 

“Almost~” sang the older man, swivelling back round and skipping ahead another few steps.

“I’m tired, can’t we take a break? Hyung..   
Hyuuunnnngg~”

“Jongdae-“

“Please Minseok..? We’ve been wondering in the middle of nowhere forever..” He stopped by the road, staring at Minseok with sad eyes. 

It was warm, the sun was finally out for once. A light breeze weaved through the leaves of the trees and hedges, sifting through the grass of the fields on either side of the mud road. A few birds flew overhead, dancing with one another in the cloudless sky. 

Minseok huffed and trudged back over to Jongdae. He turned his back on the younger’s slightly confused expression and crouched slightly. “Get on.”

“Huh?”

“If you’re going to act like a child, I’ll treat you like one- get on my back.” he replied with a small laugh. 

Hesitant arms slid over Minseok’s shoulders. He rose to get a steadier grip on the new weight, slotting his hands under Jongdae’s thighs as to not let him fall. (Though it probably wouldn’t hurt much since they both weren’t necessarily tall.)

Minseok heard Jongdae sigh contentedly, his nose buried into the back of his neck and hands clasped in front of the brunet’s chest. 

Soon enough, they reached their destination. 

“Jongdae-ah.”

No reply. 

“Chenchen..?”

A small huff of air tickled Minseok’s neck, followed by another soft noise rather similar to a snore. Minseok couldn’t hold back the fond smile, and carefully, he manoeuvred to sit on the grass. 

They were in a field, a completely empty one at that. One that held many memories for Minseok as a child. He had always dreamt of being his future love to this field. He never exactly knew why, but he felt it was important for one reason or another. 

Minseok slowly peeled himself away from the body that clung to his, setting it down onto the green and laying next to it; gazing with nothing but adoration. Jongdae slept with a tiny smile. A slight upturned curl to his lips, and an overall peaceful stature. He gently ran his fingers through the honey blonde hair, pushing it out of the younger mans eyes. His long eyelashes cast small shadows against his cheeks. 

Minseok didn’t know that it was possible to love one person more than he already did. 

“Angel.” He whispered, tapping the sleeper’s cheek delicately. 

The man groaned lightly, scrunching his nose and shaking his head a little. Eventually, he peeked open an eye, his own meeting with Minseok’s. He giggled and brought a hand up to rub the tiredness from his features. “Stop watching me sleep, it’s creepy.”

“Can’t i simply appreciate the light of my life every once in a while?” 

Jongdae looked back at him with a smile, shuffling closer to press his forehead against Minseok’s. “You really mean that?” He said, copper eyes catching the sunlight causing them to sparkle. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Minseok leaned in, mouth pressing against Jongdae’s own. Their lips moved together for a moment, Minseok’s hands coming up to hold the blonde’s face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones, while Jongdae’s wrist rested on Minseok’s waist. Their kiss was sweet. Prolonged and addicting. Neither wanted to pull away, both drunk on their need for each other, wanting to savour this feeling for eternity. 

Once they pulled back, they shared a loving smile; both having to catch their breath. They were silent for a while, existing only to take in the sight of the other. 

“I don’t want to break up.” 

“Why do we have to?”

“I’m just saying- I don’t know what i would do without you, Jongdae.”

“Minseok-“

“I-I mean it. You’re so beautiful and important to me- I can’t remember what life was like before- without your smile, your voice, your laugh, just- you.” Minseok kissed him again, “I don’t ever want to lose you- you know that? You’re special and-and i love you, Jongdae. I love you so, so much my angel.”

“Hyung-“ Jongdae choked, eyes no longer sparking because of the sunlight, but instead brimming with tears. “I love you too hyung- you’re just as important to me. You’ve always been there for me- I-“

He was cut off by Minseok’s soft lips. 

“Let’s never break up.”

“Let’s never break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m absolutely in love with jongdaes album, it’s beautiful, i’m so unbelievably proud of him ~ <3


	5. May

Trees whipped past at a rapid pace, the low grumble of the car filling the silence.

Jongdae and Minseok occupied the back of the cab. Jongdae with his eyes closed and head resting on Minseok’s shoulder, the brunet with an arm around his waist; hand rubbing gently at his hip.

Whenever the car pulled to a stop, Minseok shook the other awake. He mumbled grumpily and yawned- Minseok resisted cooing at his sleepy boyfriend. He thanked the driver, payed, and grabbed his bags from the back trunk.

The small suitcase clattered against the paved footpath leading to the entrance of the airport. It was a large building, clean whites and greys towering high. It looked almost intimidating for a relatively safe place.

The two men walked hand in hand, their fingers linked tightly between them. Minseok looked to his right and smiled at the drowsy blonde. He brought up his other hand to flatten down the stray hairs that stuck up in random directions after being mushed against Minseok’s shoulder and the headrest for upmost an hour. Jongdae subconsciously leant into the contact, subtle smile on his face that could easily go unnoticed, but not to Minseok. He also didn’t miss the almost purr-like hum that slipped from him.

“I’m going to miss you.” Jongdae spoke up after a moment. They walked through the sliding doors of the airport. It was typically quiet at this time of the day, where the sun was only just beginning to peek over the horizon.

“I’ll miss you too,” Minseok whispered whenever they reached a secluded seating area. “I won’t be gone for long, I’ll be back before you know it.”

They had come early, not only so the flight wouldn’t be missed, but for them to have just another short time together before they’d be separated for two weeks.

“Two weeks is a long time.” Jongdae muttered, puffing out his cheeks through a breath of air.

“It’s not, I promise.” Minseok replied, biting his face into the space between Jongdae’s chin and neck, and placing a small kiss. “We can video call, you know? I can show you the hotel, I’ll talk to you every night before I-or-you sleep. I’ll send you pictures- messages every day. It’ll be as if you’re there with me.”

“Hm, okay..” Jongdae laughed lowly at Minseok’s rambling, carding a hand through his soft dark hair. “I’ll be glad to have some peace and quiet when you’re gone, anyway.”

“You don’t mean that-!” Minseok gasped, fein shock on his face as he snapped up to look at Jongdae again. “You’re one to talk about being loud!”

Jongdae giggled as Minseok poked his stomach, making him squirm backwards. “Don’t sound so disappointed.” he cooed.

Minseok hummed, a stupidly adorable pout on his lips which then slowly turned into a smile. “I’ll call you when i get there.”

“Call me when you land.” Jongdae reiterated.

“Fine, I’ll call you when i land.” Minseok repeated with a warm chuckle.

He brought his hands up to cup Jongdae’s face, thumbs gently grazing his pink-dusted cheekbones. Lovingly gazing into the blondes cinnamon eyes, he felt his own begin to fill with tears.

Jongdae leant forward to press his lips against Minseok’s, hands fisted into the baristas shirt. They savoured this kiss, for it would be the last one they’d share for a while. Neither wanted to pull away, but eventually they did, pairs of eyes glistening with a thin sheen of sadness.

“I’ll miss you.”

“You said that already.”

“Call me, yeah?”

“You said that too.. stop panicking- you’re making me stressed.”

 

After another twenty minutes or so, Jongdae found himself watching with a sunken heart as Minseok walked towards the other doors- further away from him.

In a few hours he’d be out of the country, on a trip to Japan to visit relatives. Jongdae had opted to stay back at the apartment, to let Minseok have time off and enjoy himself with the people he missed.

When the figure disappeared into the crowds, Jongdae released a shaky breath he never knew he was holding. The man had no idea what to do with himself now.

Hands in his pockets, he turned to exit the airport, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of the sweater he had stolen from Minseok months ago.

It was lighter outside now, the sun lighting the sky with a pale orange glow. The weather would be good. Jongdae sighed, dragging himself down one of the footpaths, the sound of cars zipping past falling upon deaf ears.

He broke out of his haze at the loud ping of a message notification.

 

_Chenchen, I love you with my whole heart. No, I love you so much more than that. I’ll be back soon, my angel, don’t worry <3 xxx _

 

Jongdae smiled. He would be back soon. He promised. Minseok never breaks his promises.


	6. June

The night was quiet. The living room was lit only by a small desk lamp. Curtains pulled, windows closed, door shut. It was peaceful, for 3am.

Jongdae was curled up on the couch, legs crossed beside him as he leant against the arm of the seat, a book placed beneath the light source on the desk. Minseok was asleep, and had been for a few hours now. He had insisted on taking early nights recently. (But any time would be too early for Jongdae anyway.)

He rubbed at strained eyes shielded by glasses, holding back a small yawn. Yes, he was tired, but he could never seem to sleep well until it was the early hours of the morning.

“One more chapter..” Jongdae whispered to himself, talking a sip from the small glass of water next to him. He turned the thin page, the noise cutting like a knife through the silence of the apartment.

A small whimper-like noise caught his attention. Jongdae stared at the window for a moment, was it coming from outside? He focused on listening for another moment, brows furrowed.

Met with more silence, he shook his head and picked up where he had left off.

There it was again, that same pained whimper. Jongdae huffed, confused. He folded the corner of the page, and shuffled over towards the window. Warily, he pulled back one of the curtains, only to be met with streetlights and a small number of cars twisting past through the roads.

He pouted, scratching the back of his head. He could’ve swore..

“JONGDAE!”

He rushed towards the bedroom door, just across the room he was in. Ignoring the pain that shot through his foot when he graciously smacked it against the coffee table, he pressed his ear against the barrier.

Sure enough, there were the same weak whines. Tentatively, he opened the door.

The room was dark, and it took a moment for his eyes to fix on Minseok’s figure sprawled on the bed. His arms spread out to his sides, head tossing and turning every other second judging by the soft creak of the bed. The pillows were strewn across the floor, and blankets bunched at the foot of the bed.

Minseok was mumbling frantically, tiny panicked sounds falling from his mouth. “N-no.. don’t Jongd-ae- stop! Jongdae!”

Stumbling over a pillow, Jongdae scrambled to his side. He wrapped an arm around Minseok’s torso, pushing him to sit up against his chest.

He ran a comforting hand through his boyfriend’s hair, clad with sweat. “I’m here Minseok- listen- I’m here, alright?” Jongdae repeated, planting small kisses next to Minseok’s ear, gently rocking him in his arms.

“J-ah.. Jongdae?”

The younger man hushed him. Minseok’s voice sounded so strained. So terrified.

The brunet peeked through his sleepy eyes, a blatant sigh of relief slipped from his lips. He buried his head into Jongdae’s neck, tears that streamed from his eyes dampening the area.

“I’m so glad- you’re okay.. you’re alive- you-“

“Minseokkie...“ Jongdae hummed, “Everything’s alright, go back to sleep.” He pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead. “I love you.. I’m not going anywhere..”

Minseok’s tension seemed to ebb slowly away. He snuggled into Jongdae’s chest, whispering a hushed, “thank you- i love you..” that didn’t go unnoticed.

Jongdae sang to him, then. The vibrations and tired edge to his voice morphed into the perfect lullaby for his boyfriend. Only for the two of them to hear; a song that Minseok adored.

 

_I'll be there, in your memories._

_I'll lay asleep there in your heart._

_In the birthday card you held blowing out candles,_

_And in front of your door, where I kissed you good night._

_I'll be there, always by your side._

_I'll be there breathing, soundlessly._

_Let's meet at the end of our memories..._


	7. July

He didn’t expect to wake up this way. 

Typically Saturday mornings in summer were peaceful. Birds sang happily in the trees, sunlight danced along the interior of the room. His boyfriend next to him, dopey grin on his face as he muttered a deep ‘good morning’ accompanied by his dumb giggle. 

But no, Minseok couldn’t have that. Not today. 

Instead, he was gifted with the booming sound of a Mariah Carey and Jongdae duet coming from the kitchen. 

Christmas songs. 

In the middle of July. 

Minseok groaned, rolling onto his side to find Tan, their new kitten, sitting on Jongdae’s pillow. The poor little creature was terrified. Wide brown eyes stared into Minseok’s own. ‘Please shut him up.’  
(She had only been with them for just over a week- bless her soul- she wasn’t as used to this as Minseok.)

He rubbed behind the young cats ears, before heaving himself up out of bed and in the direction of chaos. 

Minseok’s breath was knocked out of his lungs, mouth falling open at the sight of the oh-so wonderfully talented Jongdae. 

The kitchen was a mess. Flour and eggs strewn everywhere. A glass of water tipped over and dripping down the side of one of the counters. A bowl of god knows what lay upside down on the ground- 

Minseok didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. 

The blonde danced as he belted lyrics, wearing only his boxer briefs and an apron. He did a dramatic spin, catching Minseok in his line of sight and breaking into a fit of giggles. 

“Really?!” Minseok screamed over the music. 

Jongdae simply smiled back at him, bringing a spatula to his mouth and pointing at the brunette, mouthing along ‘All i want for Christmas, is you~’

“It’s July!” He yells, but unable to hold back the smile that split his face in two at Jongdae’s downright stupid dancing. (Which mainly consisted of body rolls. Naturally.)

Eventually, the music was turned down slightly, and - on the plus side- a plate of pancakes was placed on the table in front of Minseok. He sat down and looked up at Jongdae, an eyebrow raised. 

“What? They’re good.”

Minseok laughed, and shook his head. “What’s with the Christmas songs?”

“It’s never to early for Mariah Carey,” Jongdae fussed with a tiny pout. “You’re just not appreciative enough of good music, Minseokkie.. I can listen to it whenever i want. And there is no way you can stop me.”

“You’re so weird.” Minseok mumbles, taking a bite from one of the pancakes with a satisfied hum. 

Meanwhile, Jongdae had removed the apron, and pressed his chest against Minseok’s back. He reached his arms around Minseok’s torso to feed himself from his plate. 

A soft thump of paws hitting the table caught their attention. Tan wandered over to the plate, nosing hesitantly at the food. 

Jongdae pointed, a stern ‘no’ aimed towards the kitten. For a moment, they were caught in a staring contest.

 

Minseok chuckled as she ran away with a small piece of his breakfast. 

He then took out his phone to record his screaming half naked boyfriend chase a small brown kitten around their apartment. 

(To be fair, he was more concerned about their child’s health than his dignity at this point.)


	8. August

The summer was hot. Not one window in the whole apartment block was shut. The air-con buzzed gently, and the excited cries of children playing echoed through the streets. 

Jongdae lay on the couch, bare chest pressed into the upholstery, and, as usual, a book in his hand. Minseok would sometimes complain that he read too much, but the blonde never saw any problem behind it. 

Minseok sat cross legged on the floor next to the couch. He was sifting through pictures on an old camera of theirs, smiling fondly every once in a while at a happy memory that would creep up. 

Minseok reached behind his head to poke Jongdae’s thigh. “What?” 

“Look.” He held up the camera, the soft glowing screen showed two small figures sitting next to one another. The sky ahead of them was a beautiful red fading into amber, the sun a sole white glow on the horizon, outlining the two dark silhouettes. 

Jongdae rose an eyebrow and took the device from him. “When did you take this?”

“That was two years ago.” Minseok replied with a small smile, leaning an elbow on Jongdae’s hip. 

“I didn’t even know you had a camera back then..” His brows furrowed, looking through more of the pictures. 

“We weren’t dating.” Minseok stated. 

“Duh-“

“I wanted the pictures for myself. Even if we didn’t end up in a relationship, I wanted to capture you in moments that made you glow. Your happiness is my happiness.”

“And i still wonder why you didn’t pursue in photography.” Jongdae breathed, “Some of these are stunning.”

Minseok slid along the floor, closer towards the camera. With his arm between Jongdae’s shoulder blades, his fingers curled and pulled at the smaller hairs at the back of his neck; nose buried into his shoulder. There, he pressed a small kiss. 

The younger smiled softly, flipping the camera around and pointing the lens towards them. “Min.”

“Hm?”

Click. 

The picture was warm, resemblant of the weather outside. Comforting; sweet. Jongdae had a large grin on his face, curved brows disappearing beneath his bangs, arms outstretched beyond the frame. Minseok’s wide eyes were looking at him, blatant adoration present, chin hooked snugly on Jongdae’s bare shoulder and a tiny pout on his lips. 

“Cute.” Jongdae said with a small laugh, flicking back through the other pictures. 

Minseok closed his eyes, a gentle smile on his lips as he scattered more tiny pecks along his boyfriend’s biceps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im busy with exams for the next two months, so updates may be slower !
> 
> i’m also working on a longer xiuchen fic i’ve been meaning to rewrite for a while, look forward to that too !
> 
> i have quite a few scrap fics archived in my notes which i also plan to finish and upload at some point- but in the meantime, enjoy this as i crumble under stress lmao


	9. September

The small mound of blankets piled on the couch shifted and groaned, a bare arm stuck out to one side. The heat which was trapped inside Minseok's body was much greater than that which danced around the apartment. His wet hair stuck to his forehead- slick with sweat- as was the rest of his weak body. 

The smell that drifted from the kitchen made his stomach turn. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep and get rid of his god-awful headache pounding against his skull. Sleep to gain strength in his limbs to at least stand straight for more than two minutes. 

Dishes clattered and he whimpered, shutting his eyes tight in an attempt to fight off the additional throbbing pain the sudden sound had caused. 

"Minseok- are you awake?"

He felt a hand rest gently against his shoulder, a new and comfortable heat. The thumb rubbed soothingly at the area. It felt nice. 

Minseok struggled a little, eventually pulling the thick blanket from over his head to allow his eyes to peek through; vision blurred and hair resembling something akin to a bush. 

"Hey sleepy.." Jongdae whispered with a tiny smile, slowly slipping his hand beneath Minseok's dark hair to check his temperature. 

Minseok leant into the touch, eyes flickering shut for a moment as he relished in the presence of the other. Savouring the cool palm pressed delicately against his forehead.

“Are you hungry?” he asked in a hushed voice. Minseok’s chest fluttered- Jongdae knew about his headache and didn’t want to make it worse. The elder hadn’t even told him about it. 

Minseok replied with a small shake of his head, clutching the blanket and bringing it back over his eyes. 

“So you’re just going to mope around all day, huh?”

A nod. 

Jongdae chuckled, sliding his legs out in front of him to sit on the floor properly. He rubbed carefully at Minseok’s head, the top sticking out from the edge of the blanket; smiling whenever he heard a quiet sigh. 

“Painkillers?”

Another nod. 

Reluctantly, he removed his hand to reach over to the short coffee table. Grabbing the capsules and a glass of cold water. 

He feigned a knock at the barrier protecting his sick boyfriend from the outside world. 

“Delivery for Kim Minseok.”

 

After engulfing the pills, Minseok spread his arms; an invitation for Jongdae to cuddle. 

“Nuh-uh, I’m not catching your disease.”

A light cough. “It won’t kill you.. five minutes, please?”

“When you’re better- get some sleep..”

“That could take up to a week.. Please, Jongdae.. I love you~”

How could he say no to that pout?

(Two days later, Jongdae finds himself in Minseok’s previous position- only being doted over a lot more, if even possible.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been super upset over minseok’s enlistment today.. i’m going to miss him so much. 
> 
> come back healthy for us minseok!! we’ll be waiting for your return ~~


	10. October

Jongdae loved Autumn. Where reds and yellows and browns would mix into a warm blur in contrast to the cool chill of the air. Where leaves would fall to the ground, emitting a soft crunch when pressed beneath his shoe. Summer continues it’s gradual shift to Autumn, heat frittering away to cold, bracing itself for Winter.

What Jongdae loved most about Autumn, though, was that it was hoodie season. As much as he’d like to wear hoodies throughout the whole year, it would never feel as fulfilling as waiting twelve months to once again experience the comfortable fabric envelop his body as a fitted blanket.

Fixing the sleeves over the palms of his hands so only his fingertips peeked from the cuffs; hooking the bright yellow hood up over his bed-hair; and pulling on the drawstrings to cocoon himself more effectively; Jongdae huffed out a loud contented sigh, and sank further into the couch.

The muffled sound of an anime playing on the television became white noise, as Jongdae closed his eyes and slowly started to drift off; curled in a tight ball surrounded by warmth.

“AaH!! The sun!! It’s so bright!!”

Jongdae snorted, at the sound of Minseok’s voice. Typically he would’ve peered up to cheekily stick out his tongue at the other, but found the position too pleasant to move from and so resorted to mumbling quietly about the disturbance of beauty sleep.

A tentative finger poked the area between Jongdae’s shoulder blades. The hand quickly retracting and being followed by a small yelp. “How did the sun end up in my apartment?”

“Minseok..” Jongdae whined.

A gasp. “It knows my name!”

“Minseok..!” The round yellow ball repeated, wiggling in its place. Jongdae looked up once again, eyes narrow, but a small smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Minseok said, a slight hint of disappointment was laced in his tone. (between the blatant sarcasm, of course.)

The older male plopped down next to Jongdae, breathing out a small laugh as the younger man almost immediately tucked himself into Minseok’s side; wrapping himself around an arm.

“My gravitational force must be strong in order to attract a sun.”

“It doesn’t work that way.. According to our solar system, planets are gradually pulled towards the star..”

“Star? Don’t you mean Sun?” Minseok teased.

“Don’t dare test me on this, I _will_ break you.” Jongdae grumbled, pressing his nose against Minseok’s tricep.

“Sorry for not paying attention during astronomy Mr Kim.”

Calm fingers reached to tug the hood from Jongdae’s head to reveal his curly mop of hair. Those same fingers pet and played gently with the strands, eliciting quiet purr-like hums from the man curled against his shoulder.

“Sing..?” A small voice asked after a moment. “You don’t sing a lot. I love your voice..”

“Any recommendations from the audience?”

“Whatever you please..”

Minseok paused and slumped down a little more into the couch, making it easier for Jongdae to press more cozily into his chest.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunsh-”_

A giggle. “Quit it with the sun stuff!”

“ _You make me happy when skies are grey._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been doing exams for the past few weeks, so i haven’t had much time to update. sorry that this chapter was kinda rushed, i’m lowkey brain dead but really wanted to update <33


	11. November

A soft weight rested upon Minseok's chest. Drearily, he opened his eyes; quickly having to squint at the sudden brightness of the sun which flared through the window. A few dark clouds were dotted in the sky too, threatening rain. (or even snow, Minseok hoped.)

His hand came up to caress the lump of fur curled comfortably on top of him. Tan mewled happily at the attention, paws stretched out in front and kneading against the fabric of the bedcovers.

"Morning baby." he muttered, adorning a tiny smile as his fingers threaded through the fur. The cat purred and nudged it's head into Minseok's neck a few times, before quickly hopping down onto the floor with a thump.

The sleepy male grabbed a blanket- which was folded neatly next to the bed- wrapped it around his shoulders like a cape, and shuffled after Tan as the creature led the way into the kitchen.

Minseok noticed that a slip of paper had been left out on the dining table; a thin marker placed across it so that the chill breeze from the open window wouldn’t blow it away.

Tan nudged at his calves as he sat down to read:

 

_Minseokkie!!_

_If you’re reading this, then you’re awake- Congratulations!! Hopefully Tan has been keeping you company~ ^^ You passed out early on Friday night, and it made me really worried.. Hopefully your new job wasn’t to harsh on you?? Please talk to me whenever I get back!! I want to know absolutely everything~_

_Ah, you’re probably wondering where I am!!!! Don’t panic!! I thought you could do with some of space, you kept waking and falling back asleep all day Saturday. You seemed really drained. (I cant believe that you wasted your entire weekend!!! I wish i had your sleeping capabilities~ teach me~~ ㅎㅎㅎ)_

_Anyway, I’ll be back soon, just running errands~! I made you some breakfast before i left, it should be in the microwave if Tan hasn’t already figured out a way to get in there! I love you~ See you very very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_\- jd ♡♡_

 

Minseok huffed a small laugh, soft smile on his face as he read the short letter again. “I can’t believe you..” he whispered fondly, before standing to retrieve his (slightly cold) food.

 

About an hour later, Minseok lay on the couch. Tan was perched comfortably on his chest once again, playfully pawing at the fingers that wiggled in front of the cat’s face. Every so often, the animal would mewl with frustration- only to experience a miniature ‘earthquake’ whenever Minseok’s chest rose and fell with laughter.

Suddenly the door-lock clicked, and the two occupying the couch both sat up to peek over the back and watch the wooden wall slowly open. Jongdae’s bright smile immediately brought the room to a new light.

“You’re up!” He exclaimed, dropping a few plastic bags and diving over the back of the couch; tackling Minseok onto the floor. Tan quickly leapt out of the way, toppling onto Minseok’s discarded blanket.

“Watch it!” Minseok chuckled as Jongdae continued to plant small kisses all over the older male’s cheeks.

The blonde then pressed his face into Minseok’s neck, arms still wrapped around his shoulders- the couples legs tangled on the upholstery; upper bodies against the ground.

“You scared me, you know?” Jongdae mumbled, lips brushing another tiny kiss to Minseok’s neck. “I hope you’re alright.”

“I’ll have back pains for another week after that; but otherwise yes- I’m fine now.” He replied lightly. “Now that you’re here.” He added with a grin.

Jongdaes fist collided gently with his chest, the younger man groaning and repeating apologies as the brunet laughed; fingers petting through Jongdaes hair as he had with Tan that morning.

( After all, his clingier cat had returned. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School ends in two weeks and i’m sO excited. I’ll finally have more time to work on stuff and hopefully finish a few new things over summer!!  
> At that, we are almost at the end of this one :(

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33 be sure to leave a comment ~


End file.
